


Two Years Strong

by arojameswesley



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arojameswesley/pseuds/arojameswesley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very brief drabble about the progression of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Years Strong

**Author's Note:**

> cross-posted from my writing tumblr.

They move in together exactly a year and thirteen days after the beginning of their relationship. That is to say, the day that they realised their relationship was more than just platonic friendship. Nothing much changes except Feuilly doesn’t have to take as many hours at the factory (meaning that he doesn’t fall asleep in random places as often) and Combeferre has to make more regular trips for condoms and/or lube. 

It’s a long-since discovered fact that they work well together. They’re both exceedingly smart, driven men who are equally committed to each other. (Though, like any couple, they still have their arguments.)

Courfeyrac often comments that they’re “scarily intense” but it’s always good-natured and he always says it with a grin. 

Bahorel threatens to “bang their heads together” if they keep making doe eyes at each other. They do and he does nothing but laugh at the pair of them.

Jehan claims that they’re “awfully inspiring” and occasionally pens poems in honour of their relationship.

Enjolras doesn’t say anything at all about them being together but he’s quietly happy that they are happy.

It’s exactly two years after they go from friends to boyfriends that they become husbands.


End file.
